1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cuffless or footee sock construction. More particularly, this invention relates to a double roll footee sock and method of producing the same including a double rolled top portion adapted to encircle the lower ankle area of the wearer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
"Footee" or cuffless socks have been proposed for wear inside of a shoe and to be substantially covered thereby. These socks have been knitted on a circular knitting machine in which the top portion has been formed using elastic yarn. One difficulty with footee socks is that they have a tendency to slide down into the shoe.
In the past, it has been proposed to form a top portion of the sock using elastic yarn and to provide a top portion which is rolled outwardly to rest over the top of the shoe to reduce the tendency to slide into the shoe. However, the manufacture of such socks requires extra manufacturing steps, such as an expensive cutting and sewing operation or special knitting techniques, and thus extra expense. One such sock requires that a portion of the ankle material be cut or trimmed to form the foot receiving opening and then the cut edge is bound to prevent ravelling while an elastic band is secured to the opening to permit stretchability and to aid in preventing the upper edge of the sock from sliding down into the shoe. Other types of footee socks have been formed with support tabs or flaps which fold down over the top of the heel of the shoe to prevent the sock from slipping down into the shoe.